Sora and Kairi's first mission
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: Set after KH3. Sora and Kairi, having finally acknowledged their true feelings for each other, set our on a mission together to save a new world from the heartless. Will their newfound romance be an asset or a hindrance? Sora x Kairi. Some spoilers for kingdom hearts 3 ending
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Seiji here with another fanfic story. This time I will do a kingdom hearts fanfiction story, the 1st one I've ever done. Just finished playing kingdom hearts 3 so that inspired me to make this here story. The basis for this story will focus heavily on the sora x kairi pair. I would like to explore other KH shippings in the future but this fanfic will feature sora and kairi. The story takes place after kingdom hearts 3 and will have spoilers of the ending so if you haven't completed the game yet you might want to before reading this fanfic. Ok, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Narration: allow me to tell you a story. a story of friendship, a story of passion, a story of hearts. In particular a tale of two hearts, that no matter how often they are separated they always find a way back to one another, through loves guidance. This story is of a boy who always seems to lose his way and a girl who helps him find his way. This is their tale, their story...

Sora, along with the guardians of light collided with xehanort and his forces of darkness, the new organization XIII at the keyblade graveyard. In the midst of battle kairi was struck down by xehanort's wicked blade with sora unable to stop him. Though his heart was nearly torn at the sight sora continued to fight on. Eventually he was able to defeat the fiend and with the help of the other keyblade wielders seal the gate of kingdom hearts once again. Darkness was vanquished and light prevailed. As the others rejoiced sora knew he still had a job to do, find and bring back his beloved kairi. Despite the protest of Mickey, Donald, and goofy sora insisted that he do this deed alone with that sora opened a portal with his keyblade and began his search. World after world, portal after portal, sora searched tirelessly for any trace of kairi. Soon his searching brought him back to the border of sleep and death, also known as the final world. Sora continued searching in the vast nothingness of the world until he again crosses paths with the cat like creature called chirithy who points him in the direction of what he seeks. Eventually he comes across kairi, who's in a suspended state and appears to be sleeping.

"Kairi! I found you!" Says Sora joyfully and not able to contain it

"yes, her heart and body have made their way here but as you can see she's not entirely whole yet. much like you did earlier she had to gather the pieces of herself scattered throughout this world. she is nearly whole now, but..." says chirithy

"huh? but what?" asks Sora

"something is keeping her from becoming fully whole, allowing her to leave this world.. and I think it's fear"

"wha? fear?"

"indeed. the fear of being a burden to you. fear that you may not share the same feelings for her as she does for you"

"n-nothing way... it's because of me?..."

"clearly she cares a great deal for you. in her current state though I imagine only one thing can make her whole again"

"what? what is it?!"

"love... the power of true love..."

"wait, huh?"

"you do love Kairi, don't you Sora?"

"er... uh... well, I... that is.." Sora says sputtering over his words. "I-I guess I kinda do, in a way"

"well, if you want to bring her back, muster your inner feelings and tell them to Kairi. and don't just tell her, SHOW her. show her that you love her. I'm thinking... a kiss ought to do the trick"

"ok... whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! a k-k-kiss?!"

"yes, and it must be geniune~" says Chirithy as he disappears

"r-really.. a kiss huh? oh boy... umm.." says Sora gathering himself mentally.

He then turns and slowly walks toward Kairi, who is still floating a few inches off the ground. Sora stops and stands right in front of her, calling out to her.

"Kairi! Kairi, are you ok?! it's me, Sora! please wake up!"

A few seconds later Kairi starts to waken and slowly opens her eyes. upon seeing Sora she smiles brightly.

"S-Sora.. you're here"

"Yeah! I came to bring you back. The war is over, we beat Xehanort and the darkness once and for all! now we just need you back, we all miss ya"

"Oh that's great, thank goodness. when I was struck down and ended up here... I thought I'd never see you again.." she says looking with a sad face

"Kairi... I.. I'm sorry. if only I was stronger.. you never would've been taken like that ."

"no Sora, don't blame yourself. it's because I was weak, and I wasn't prepared. I want to be strong like you but... I feel like I'm just weighting you down.."

"Kairi, that's not true at all. you don't weigh me down, and you aren't a burden on me. in fact... you give me strength... more than anyone"

"Sora.."

"now I see... what you mean.." Sora thought to himself thinking of Chirithy's words from earlier, clenching his right fist

"Kairi.. I have something to tell you.. the truth is... I .. I love you"

Kairi gasps and her eyes widen, as her heart pulses loudly once.

"No, not just that. I... I'm in love with you, Kairi!"

Her heart loudly pulses once more, heard throughout her entire body.

"I have been, for a while now. you've always been there for me, and as long as I'm around I'll always be there for you!"

"Sora.. I.." says Kairi as her body pulses

"I love you too... I'm in love with you.. so very much"

Tears began to stream down her smiling face, tears of joy. Sora walks even closer until he is mere inches from Kairi, slowly reaching out his hand and touching the side of her face, wiping away her tears.

"Sora?"

"Kairi.. I want to show you how much I love you"

He looks deeply into Kairi's eyes, steadily leaning in closer. then he proceeds to press his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Kairi's eyes widen once more, stunned by Sora's sudden kiss. she then slowly closes her eyes and embraces him in the kiss, her heart racing like never before. Suddenly their bodies begin to glow, a bright aura of energy surrounds them, as if their display of emotion was empowering them, giving them strength they've never known. Kairi's once shaky condition began to stabilize and her feet touched the floor as she and Sora pulled apart, staring lovingly at each other.

"Sora.. you saved me again.. my hero~"

"Hehe, yup"

"Sora.. one more time?" says Kairi wrapping her arms around him tightly

"sure thing.. Kairi" says Sora smiling with arms around her waist

The two leaned in and kissed again, the second one being much more passionate as light energy flowed from them once more. seconds later they pulled apart again and Sora turns to his left, holding Kairi's hand.

"well, ready to head back?" says Sora

"mm-hmm~" says Kairi

"perfect!"

"yeah.. like our kiss~" says Kairi giggling

"oh er" says Sora

"you know, I've been waiting a long time for you to finally confess to me. guess it took coming to this odd world huh? hee hee"

"w-w-wha? i-is that so?" he says looking away

"uh-huh~" she says smiling

"well, that's.. I... uh... l-lets just go back now"

"Kay~" says Kairi holding onto his arm tightly

Sora points the keyblade open a portal and the two run through it together. they come out at destiny islands where everyone else waited and greets them. what felt like an eternity to Sora was really only a few hours back in their world. Kairi and Sora have come home and all is right.

A bit later Sora and Kairi are sitting on the tree branch at their familiar spot looking out at the sea. Kairi reaches over and tugs on Sora's sleeve.

"so... this means we're now boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" she asks smiling

"heh, yeah" says Sora

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next time: the mission begins**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since the defeat of Xehanort and Sora and Kairi's return from the final world, and with the threat of evil controlling the world vanquished and the long awaited returns of Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, as well as Roxas, Xion and Namine being brought back into existance, peace has been restored to the worlds. In fact, life for the keyblade warriors seems to be better than ever as all of them now have the freedom to do as they wish, enjoying some long overdue rest and relaxation. Another interesting change in the past few days is that Sora and Kairi fully acknowledge their feelings for each other and are behaving more and more like a couple. Though they have yet to officially announce it the pair are now boyfriend and girlfriend, and some of the others have started to take notice of their recent closeness. Then again Sora and Kairi didn't exactly do a good job of hiding it, as they remained blissfully unaware of those around them, engrossed in each other's presence. Little did they know that their first real mission together was about to begin...

It was late morning on Destiny Islands and Sora, laying in bed in his old room where he used to stay before he obtained the keyblade, was sound asleep and snoring slightly. Eventually he slowly opens his eyes waking up to the shine of the sun beaming in from his window. He sits up and yawns while stretching then scratches the top of his head looking around the room.

"wow, morning already? hm... what time is it?" he says to himself as he glances over at the digital clock placed on the small dresser nearby. he notices immediately that the clock says 10:57 am.

"huh? it's that late?! oh man, I gotta get up!"

Sora quickly hops up out of bed stretching once more then starts changing from the casual white shirt and blue shorts he wears to bed into his standard garment gifted to him by Master Yen Sid and the fairies. He then walks over and looks at his reflection in a mirror in the room, particularly focusing on his face. As he gets a good look at himself he strokes his hair back a couple of times with his hand then nods in approval.

"alright, looking good~. today's a big day after all, it's my first date with Kairi. hee hee, I can't wait!" he says to himself

Suddenly he hears a chiming sound coming from a nearby desk. He looks over noticing that his gummiphone is ringing, and walks over picking it up and looking at the screen seeing Kairi's name.

"ah, speaking of whom. she's calling me now, haha. what a coincidence"

Sora holds up the gummiphone and presses the green button, answering the call. A second later Kairi appears on the screen.

"hey Sora, about time you picked up your phone. good morning, handsome~" says Kairi on the other line

"morning cutie. oh, were you trying to reach me earlier?" replies Sora

"yeah, a couple of times. I called but you didn't answer, so I waited a while till I tried again and I finally got you" says Kairi

"yeah, sorry about that, Kairi. I actually just woke up a little while ago" says Sora

"I figured as much, you big sleepyhead~" Kairi says giggling a bit

"ahaha... er.." says Sora looking away embarrassed

"you haven't forgotten about our date today, have you?"

"no no, of course not! I wouldn't forget that!"

"hee, good. cause I'm really looking forward to my first date with you, Sora~"

"I am too, Kairi. it's gonna be great, I know it"

"mm-hmm~ so, any word from Roxas?"

"oh yeah, I talked to him. he said he wanted to join up with us later on today or something. he mentioned that he had a "special someone" he wanted to bring along to show her a good time"

"oh? "special someone" huh? I bet it's Xion"

"huh? how do you know that?"

"hee hee, oh just a feeling I have. he probably wants to go out with her under the guise of hanging out with us then confess. just a hunch though~"

"so, it'll be like a... double date?"

"mmm, I guess so. but you know..."

"hmm?"

"as long as I'm with you Sora, I'll enjoy it no matter what~"

"aww, I feel the same way with you Kairi"

"oh! well, I better go now. gotta get ready and everything, hee hee~ see you soon, Sora~"

"ok, see you Kairi. can't wait!"

"don't forget, we meet at 1 pm today. I'll be waiting~"

"right~ see you then!"

The call ends and Sora puts the gummiphone back on the table, then takes a deep breath and gently smacks his face with both hands as if to psych himself up.

"alright! I'm ready!" he says to himself before looking down at the clock once more. the clock reads 11:03 am.  
"hmm, still got about 2 hours before our date. guess I'll get a quick bite to eat then. feeling a bit hungry now, having just woke up and all"

He grabs his gummiphone and shoves it down his pants pocket then walks out the room and shuts the door behind him. 30 minutes later Sora is sitting by himself on a bench on another part of the island scarfing down a cheeseburger. he tosses the last piece of the burger into his mouth, chewing and swallowing it, then sucks his fingers one by one.

"mmm, that hit the spot. I'm totally full now" Sora says out loud as he stands up off the bench, arms fully stretched out, then casually puts his hands behind his head.  
"so what to do now? guess I'll take a little walk around to burn some time, then head for traverse town"

Just then Sora notices his gummiphone ringtone going off in his pocket. he reaches down and pulls it out looking at the screen.

"hmm? Kairi again?... no, it's somebody else" he says as he presses the green call button on screen. "uh, hello?"

"hey Sora!" said a familiar voice on the call

Sora looks and sees the chipmunks Chip and Dale appear on the other end of the call waving at him.

"Sora, how's it going?" says Dale

"oh, hey Chip. hey Dale. what's up?" says Sora

"we've got a message for you from Master Yen Sid. something really big!" says Chip

"yeah, said he wants to have a meeting with you at his tower. he's summoned Donald and Goofy there too. mentioned something about a special mission he wants you to do" says Dale

"Master Yen Sid wants a meeting with me? special mission huh?... wonder what?" pondered Sora

"not sure, but it sounded important!" says Dale

"hm-mmm~. he'll fill you in on the details once you get there. the meeting is scheduled for 12 pm, ok? so don't be late! ok, later Sora!" says Chip as the call ends

"huh... master has a special mission for me?... hmm, I got to see him at 12 noon. it's about...11:35 right now" Sora says to himself as he thinks for a second  
"my date with Kairi is at 1, but if Master Yen Sid wants me for a mission... well, better let her know just in case"

Meanwhile on another island Kairi is out walking, dressed in her pink and black garments, along with Selphie as the two are talking while heading down a path leading through a small village.

"oooh, so today you're going out with your new boyfriend, huh?" asks Selphie curiously

"uh-huh. it's gonna be my first date with Sora~ eeee, I'm so nervous" says Kairi as she covers her face in both hands

"don't be nervous, Kairi. I'm sure you'll be just fine~. you're with your man now, after all. but wow, I still can't believe you and Sora actually ended up together" says Selphie

"you know, I kinda can't believe it either. but I'm glad we are together now~ I'm nervous but excited at the same time. I can't wait to see him today~" says Kairi

"you're so lovey-dovey now, geez. lucky... I wish I had someone to be lovey-dovey with..." says Selphie pouting

"hee hee" giggles Kairi

Then she hears a distinct chime coming from her pocket. Kairi reaches down and pulls out her gummiphone, seeing the symbol for a new message on the screen.

"huh? what's that?" asks Selphie

"oh, its my gummiphone. looks like I got a new text... from Sora~" says Kairi as she clicks on the screen to open the text message. it reads 'hey, master Yen Sid has summoned me to his tower for a meeting at 12. I'll let you know the details later.'

"what's it say?" asks Selphie

"the master has summoned him... hmm..." says Kairi as she thinks for a second then looks up  
"well if he's going, then I'm going to!"

"huh?" says Selphie

"sorry Selphie but I gotta go now. talk to you later, ok?" says Kairi looking at Selphie then turns and dashes off into the distance

"huh? wha? o-oh, later" says Selphie looking perplexed watching Kairi rush off

A minute later Sora, still on the island, is standing on the beach near the water and summons his keyblade. he holds the keyblade up preparing to make a portal, pointing it in front of him.

"ok, guess I better head for master Yen Sid's tower now. then-"

Suddenly he hears his gummiphone chime once more and pulls it out, seeing that Kairi has sent a return text message. he clicks on the message to open it, and it reads 'I'm coming too!'.

"wha?" says Sora looking at the message

Later on it is now 2 minutes till noon and Donald and Goofy have assembled at the mysterious castle in Master Yen Sid's quarters, with Yen Sid himself sitting behind his desk quietly. A few seconds later Sora and Kairi walk into the room together, with Sora coming in first and Kairi following close behind.

"hello! I'm here!" says Sora as he enters

"hey, Sora's here!" says Goofy

"yeah, and on time for once" replies Donald

"haha, yup. looks like you guys got here early" says Sora

"of course! you don't keep Master Yen Sid waiting" says Donald

"a-hyuck! how you been, Sora?" says Goofy

"oh, I've been great~ how about you guys?" says Sora

"we've been good too" says Goofy

"yeah, just dandy" says Donald as Sora chuckles a little

"ah Sora, you've arrived just in time. good to see you got my message from Chip and Dale" says Yen Sid

"oh, of course! heard you have something important for us" says Sora

"indeed... and I see you've brought Kairi along with you" says Yen Sid looking at Kairi

"oh, yeah. I told her and she insisted on coming along" says Sora looking back at Kairi

"mm-hmm. good afternoon, Master Yen Sid. hi Donald, hi Goofy" Kairi says while waving

"hello there, Kairi" says Goofy

"hiya~ so, Kairi came along with Sora too. no surprise there" says Donald as he chuckles a little facing Goofy

"hahaha, yup. they are the keyblade couple after all" replies Goofy

"huh? keyblade... couple?" says Sora curiously

"that's right, huh-huh" says Goofy

"yeah, that's what everyone is talking you two now" says Donald

"oh my" says Kairi giggling

"eh? wha? hey, wait a minute! how does everybody know that we're a couple now?!" says Sora

"well it was kinda obvious from watching you two the past few days, and everyone kinda caught on" says Goofy

"uh-huh. you two aren't fooling anyone" says Donald

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! you mean everybody knows now?!" says Sora

"hee hee, well I guess the cat's out of the bag now" says Kairi

"Kairi!" says Sora looking back as Donald and Goofy chuckle. then Sora falls to his knees, hanging his head down with a look of disappointment  
"oh... and after all that trouble we went to of not telling anyone, now the whole world knows. how embarrassing..."

"ahem! I'm glad that everyone has exchanged pleasantries, but if I may, I'd like to get down to why I called you all here" says Yen Sid

"oh! right!" says Sora as he jumps up from his knees. seconds later the four of them are standing in front of Master Yen Sid's desk.

"right, a few things I'd like to say to you all. the first is that since Master Xehanort's defeat all traces of him, Organization 13 and his wicked influence have been wiped clean from the worlds, and the realm of light finally seems to be at peace. in addition, there has been no recent sightings of nobodies or heartless in the worlds you all visited in several days, and I have you all to thank for that. in particular, you Sora. your strength and braviary led the way for the warriors of light to triumph over evil once more, and in closing the gate to kingdom hearts that Xehanort tried to force open, prevented the destruction of the worlds. for that, you have my eternal gratitude" says Yen Sid as Sora, Donald and Goofy all nod proudly and Kairi smiles looking at them.  
"but... that doesn't mean that the heartless are entirely gone from existance. as I've said before, so long as darkness swells in the hearts of people, no matter what world, the heartless will find a way there. that being said, this brings me to my reason for requesting you here today. I've received reports of strong heartless activity in a world far off from here. not too much is known about this world but from what I gather the heartless have never been active there prior, so this latest increase in activity there is troubling. we have reason to believe that an outside force is summoning the heartless to that location and they have been running amok since. I'm not 100% certain but I suspect our old nemesis Maleficent is behind their appearance there"

"Maleficent..." says Sora with a grimace

"hmmm... if Maleficent is involved, then that is indeed cause for concern. so Sora, this is my request to you... I would like you, Donald, and Goofy to travel to this world and investigate this outbreak. find out the reason for their presence and who's behind it, and handle them promptly. Sora, will you accept this mission?"

Sora looks down at the floor, taking in everything Yen Sid said, and thinks to himself for a few seconds. then he looks back up at Yen Sid with a determined face and places his fist directly on his own chest.

"Master Yen Sid, you can count on me!" he says confidently as Goofy and Donald nod in agreement

"ah, very good" Yen Sid replies

"excuse me! Master Yen Sid!" says Kairi suddenly stepping forward, getting everyone in the room's attention

"I would like to go on the mission too!"

"huh?!" Donald and Goofy say simultaneously

"what? Kairi?" says Sora

"oh?" says Yen Sid intrigued

"well, I think with a mission like this Sora will need all the help he can get, and I want to help him as best I can. also I wanted to get more experience as a keyblade wielder, since I didn't really do much during the keyblade war. and besides... I have to keep a close eye on Sora, so he doesn't mess everything up" says Kairi looking at Sora with a smile.

"wha- hey! I don't mess things up!" says Sora as Goofy and Donald chuckle

"so, Master Yen Sid?..." Kairi says looking back at Yen Sid

"hmmm, you make some good points. it would indeed be beneficial having two keyblade wielders on this quest with the heartless involved. also, having you travel to different worlds and undertaking missions would further your development as a keyblade wielder... very well, I shall allow you to go as well, Kairi" says Yen Sid

"yay!~ thank you~" says Kairi bowing

"seriously?" says Sora

"well, this oughta be fun~" says Goofy

"yeah~" says Donald

"that is all. the four of you will depart as soon as you leave here. Chip and Dale already have the coordinates for you, so you'll receive them once you take off. now, this world is one that none of you have ever been to, so be careful in your journey. I wish you all the best of luck" says Yen Sid

"sir!" the four of them say in unison as they stand straight with arms at their sides in salute

"oh, and Sora.." says Yen Sid

"yes?" answers Sora

"should you complete this mission successfully, I shall grant you the title of keyblade master" says Yen Sid

"really? oh yeah! awesome! ok, I'll definitely finish this quest!" Sora says confidently

"excellent. you all had better get going, and remember... may your heart be your guiding key" says Yen Sid

* * *

**End of Chapter 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

A minute or two later Sora along with Kairi, Donald and Goofy are all walking together having reached the bottom floor of Yen Sid's castle and are making their way to the exit. Goofy and Donald walk side by side as Sora and Kairi walk a few steps behind them.

"so Kairi, you sure about this? going on this mission with us? it could be dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt" Sora says looking over at her

"mm-hmm, it'll be fine. I am a keyblade wielder after all. I've been training hard and I'm confident I have the hang of it now. besides, I wanna help you out Sora.. in any way I can~" replies Kairi looking back at him

"hmm... ok, if you say so. unfortunately, since I did accept this mission it means we can't go on our date. sorry.." says Sora

"oh that's ok, Sora. we can just postpone our date till after the mission, and that will make it even more worthwhile. plus just like I told you earlier, as long as I get to be with you I'm happy~" Kairi says smiling

"aww gee, thanks Kairi. and don't you worry! I promise, after this mission I'll take you on the best date you've ever had!~"

"great, I'm looking forward to it~"

"there goes the keyblade couple again" Donald says to Goofy while laughing a little

"uh-huh~" replies Goofy

"glad to see you two are listening in..." says Sora sarcastically as Goofy and Donald both laugh

"oh Sora, you should call Roxas and let him know about what's going on" says Kairi

"oooh, yeah. Roxas, that's right. on it!" says Sora as he quickly pulls out his gummiphone and dials a number then holds the phone in front of him as he stands off to the side  
"hey Roxas? it's me-"

A few minutes later the group walks outside the castle making their way down a few steps, heading for the gummiship that has been parked on the grass field a few yards away. as they approach the ship, Sora sees Ventus out of the corner of his eye walking on a stone pathway approaching the castle.

"hey, that's Ventus" says Sora as he stops and turns to face him  
"yo Ventus! hey!"

Ventus looks over seeing Sora yelling at him and waving and stops in his tracks to wave back.

"ah, hello there Sora! going off somewhere?" says Ventus

"yeah, we're about to go to a far off world on a big mission! something really important and all!"

"oh haha, I see!"

"what about you? what brings you here?"

"oh, I've come to see Master Yen Sid for something as well! you could say it's something real important too!"

"oh ok! well we're gonna head off now! catch you when we get back!"

"sure thing! good luck on your journey, and safe travels!"

"thanks!~"

After another wave from Sora and Kairi the pair dart into the gummiship. Sora and Kairi take the front seats, as another seat was added to accommidate Kairi, and Donald and Goofy take their spots in the two side seats.

"ok gang, you ready?" says Sora as Kairi, Goofy and Donald all nod, having been fastened in their seats  
"alright! gummiship, take off!"

He hits a button on the panel in front of him and the gummiship starts up, then the boosters lift it off the ground and it quickly darts off into the sky as Ventus watches from the ground. Seeing it vanish into the sky he calmly smiles and nods then heads into the castle. Minutes later the gang is warping through space at high speeds in the gummiship while inside Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald remain seated as their abmonish the hyperspace view.

"alright gang, we're off on another adventure. we should be arriving at this new world very soon" says Sora

"Sora, are you sure you know where you're going?" says Donald

"wha? of course I am, Donald. I'm following the coordinates that Chip and Dale gave us. so don't worry about it" says Sora

"uh-huh. sure..." says Donald skeptically

"so uh, how are ya holding up, Kairi?" asks Goofy

"oh, just fine~ this is actually my first time riding in one of these gummiships, and I like it~" says Kairi

"I know, right? isn't it awesome?" says Sora

"mm-hmm~" nods Kairi smiling

"oh.. hey I just realized.." says Sora

"hmm? what?" says Kairi

"that this will be our first official mission together since we both became keyblade wielders" says Sora

"oh uh, yeah I guess it will be~" says Kairi

"I have no idea what this world that we're going to will be like, or what enemies are awaiting us there.."

"oh, I don't either.. bu-"

"don't worry, Kairi! I promise.. no matter what happens, I will protect you!"

"mm-hmm~ and I promise, that I will protect you too~"

Sora and Kairi look deeply into each other's eyes lovingly, then Sora holds his hand out with his elbow leaning on the armrest. Kairi holds out her hand and Sora takes her hand into his as they interlock fingers.

"aww, look at the lovebirds" remarks Donald

"garwsh. young love is such a pleasant sight~" says Goofy

"err... I forgot you two were here..." says Sora as Kairi giggles

"don't mind us. just keep doing what you were doing, keyblade couple~" says Donald laughing

"oh, you-!" says Sora holding up his fist in Donald's direction

"ah!- hey, looks like we're almost there!" says Goofy pointing ahead as the ship approaches a world in the distant

"oh yeah... that must be it!" says Sora as he, Kairi and Donald look in the direction Goofy is pointing

"finally!" says Donald

"we've almost arrived!" says Kairi

"ok, it's time. our mission will soon begin!" says Sora

With every passing second the gummiship gets closer and closer to the distinctly green world as the four adventurers watch in anticipation from the view on the inside of the ship. Eventually the ship enters the world's orbit and begins to descend rapidly, as Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy hang on to their seats while the ship shakes and sways slightly. As they begin to approach the world's surface they soon notice that the land is covered in thick, tall trees and shrubbery as far as the eye can see, with a few noticeable landmarks in the distant. Moments later the gummiship finally lands safety in a clearing with flat land and no trees around, and settles on a wide patch of grass. soon after the hatch door on the side of the ship opens and Sora slowly makes his way out, taking a few steps off of the ship and gets a good look at his surroundings. Kairi, Goofy, and Donald walk out shortly afterwards, admiring the view around them and taking in the sheer mass of what appears to be a jungle.

"so this is it, huh?" says Goofy

"where are we, anyway?" says Donald looking around

"wow, it's beautiful~" says Kairi

Sora takes a few more steps forward then stops gauging the surrounding area, massive trees, bushes and plant life in every direction.

"so this is it... our destination.. the Indian Jungle!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3~**


End file.
